1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web cam stand system and more particularly pertains to supporting a web cam and associated components in any of a plurality of orientations in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
2. Summary of the Invention
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of stand systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved web cam stand system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved web cam stand system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a web cam stand system. First provided is a lower portion. The lower portion has three legs. The legs are provided in a tripod configuration. The legs have widely spaced lower ends. The legs have narrowly spaced upper ends. The lower portion is essentially immovable during operation and use.
An upper portion is provided. The upper portion has hollow rings. The rings are coupled in a generally linear configuration. The upper portion has an interior end. The upper portion has an exterior end. The rings are adapted to move with respect to each other upon the exertion of force by a user. The rings are further adapted to remain immovable upon the removal of force by a user.
Provided next is an intermediate portion. The intermediate portion is fabricated in a box-like configuration. The intermediate portion has a horizontal lower plate. The lower plate is attached to the upper ends of the legs. The intermediate portion has a horizontal upper plate. The upper plate supports the interior end of the rings. The intermediate portion has a vertical back plate. The back plate joins the upper and lower plates. In this manner an open front is formed. The open front includes an upper free edge. The upper free edge is formed from the upper plate. The open front also includes a lower free edge. The lower free edge is formed from the lower plate.
An inverted U-shaped bracket is provided. The bracket has a cross piece. The cross piece is coupled to the legs beneath the lower plate. The bracket has downwardly extending fingers. The fingers terminate outwardly and upwardly extending lower ledges.
A personal computer is provided next. The personal computer has a keyboard. The keyboard is removably supported on the bracket. The personal computer has a screen. The screen is vertically positionable between the upper and lower ledges.
Further provided is a power strip. A plurality of electric receptacles is provided. The power strip is secured to the back plate with the plurality of electric receptacles. The electric receptacles are adapted to provide power to any of a plurality of electrical components. The power strip also includes a line. The line brings electrical power to the strip.
Provided last is a web camera. The web camera is coupled to the exterior end of the rings. An electric cable extends through the rings. In this manner the web camera and the personal computer are connected.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved web cam stand system which has all of the advantages of the prior art stand systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved web cam stand system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved web cam stand system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved web cam stand system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such web cam stand system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a web cam stand system for supporting a web cam and associated components in any of a plurality of orientations in a safe, secure, convenient and economical manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved web cam stand system. From a generic view point, a lower portion has a lower end and an upper end. The lower end is enlarged for positioning on a floor. An upper portion is movable to any of a plurality of positions. The interior end of the upper portion is coupled to the upper end of the lower portion. Electrical components are coupled to one of the portions. A web camera is operatively coupled to the exterior end of the upper portion. An electrical cable supplies power and data.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
The same reference numerals refer to the same parts throughout the various Figures.